This invention relates generally to candles comprising a container with wax therein. More specifically, the invention relates to candles including a container with wax therein and having hidden messages spaced along the length thereof, which may be revealed as the wax is consumed.
In the past, candles were constructed having messages formed in the container for the wax. These messages were hidden by the wax, but as the wax at the rear of the message was consumed, the message became visible. With this type candle a special container having the desired messages formed therein, is required. Such special container is substantially more expensive than the cost of a container for a commonly used candle. Moreover, the messages were not always completely hidden, and with some effort the message could be deciphered.
The subject invention utilizes a conventional container for candles. A sheet having a plurality of tabs extending along the length thereof is secured to the container. Messages are hidden by the tabs. The tabs may be removed from the sheet to reveal the messages, when the candle is burning at the level where a corresponding tab is located.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the subject invention to provide a candle having a plurality of hidden messages, which may be revealed at different intervals of time during the burning of the candle.
Another object is to provide a candle having a plurality of tabs which are detachable when the heat generated by the candle has reached a predetermined intensity.
Another object is to provide a candle having tabs which are detachable when the temperature has reached approximately 125 degrees Fahrenheit.